Like you were always there
by JanetteUzumaki
Summary: Sakura finally gave Naruto a chance after the fight with Pein, Naruto keeps dreaming about Hinata while Sakura on the other hand struggles from the return of Sasuke during War. What will happen between those four?(There at war right now]
1. Same dream

Naruto and Sakura have been going out. After the fight with Pein finish Sakura gave Naruto a chance but Naruto always has dreams of Hinata while Sakura is still missing Sasuke. Soon the 4th great war started and Naruto will have to face many hardships with Sakura. What will happen during that time.

"Because I love you" Hinata said afraid not to die. Dying dint mean anything for her as long as she can protect the one she loves. Life for her felt like a candle a candle that will soon burn out. Hinata felt the candle has burn out. She knew it was the day where she would confessed knowing the consequences. This to Hinata meant a lot.

As Hinata takes her stance to get ready to fight.

"TWIN LION FIST" Hinata cried out.

Going at Him with full strength missing every shot, kick , punch she threw at him. It was hopeless she cant win but that dint stop her. She tried her best to do as much damage as possible. He was watching her fight thinking why? Why would she do this to herself putting herself in danger for me? He dint want that he wanted to protect his friends not be killed in front of him but her she told him she loves him. How can she love me? He now understood why she always turns red, why she always faints, and why she always hides from him. He couldn't believe he never notice that how stupid can I be for never noticing.

"That's enough" Pein said. He pulls her up with his strength and drops her like she was a toy.

"HINATAA" Naruto screams.

"I cant die now I cant" Hinata whispers to herself. "I never go back on my word …because that to is my nindo my ninja way" She drags herself using any thing to get to Naruto. The only ounce of strength use getting close to him.

"Hinata please stop.." Naruto voice filled with guilt. He couldn't stand and see one of his close friends getting beaten up. She grabs the chakra disruption blade on Naruto's hand.

"Why would you go so far for him" Pein ask. Hinata lifts her head up looks at him with a warm smile and says "I never go back…on….my word…cause that…too is my nindo…my ninja way-" Naruto looks up at her as he sees her being pulled by the force of Pein and being drop at full speed simply grabbing one of the disruption blades and stabbing it right at her. Naruto tension of killing filled him up turning into the nine tails..

"NARUTO" Sakura called.

"Oh Honey" Naruto smiled.

"What's wrong Naruto feeling okay" Sakura said worrying as she put the food on the table for breakfast. Naruto looks up at her and grins "No just a bad dream"

"okay good you worried me"

'Why do I keep dreaming about Hinata?' Naruto thought.

"HELP" They hear a scream from outside. Naruto runs out the tent leaving the breakfast behind.


	2. Moving foward

Here's my second chapter if you like it review please because I can get no motivation. Oh and check out my other story Hinata's curse..(:

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

"8 trigrams 64 palms" Hinata said.

"2 palms…4 palms..….8 palms….16 palms….32 palms…" Hinata screamed as she hit the enemy chakra points. 'I can do it I can move forward even if its one step at a time that's what he thought us' Hinata thought. She tried to catch her breath before she screamed "….64 palms"….The reanimated person goes flying. Hinata turns happy to have moved on to a new level. She had finally reach 64 palms just like Neji.

"Are you alright?" Hinata kneels down to where one of our allies was. With her innocent smile the ally felt safe like nothing was going to happen to him.

"I'm okay I guess.." The guy smiles at her. Hinata looks at the wound he had in his arm.

"How c-can you say t-that look a-at you're a-arm" Hinata said as she took out a bandage wrapping it around the wound that seem deep but not vital.

"T-there y-you should be fine b-but check t-that w-with the nurse s-so it wont g-get I-infected" Hinata gave him an innocent smile. (Like common who cant stand her smiles]

"Thank you" The ally blushed.

"Your welcome" Hinata smiled. Hinata turned around to see the reanimated who was about to stab her with a sharp kunai. "ah.." She tried to stop it till someone went in front of her. He was tall had a firm body, he was all yellow. 'Who is he' Hinata thought.

"Wow Hinata nice just make sure not to let your guard down" Naruto gave her a foxy grin. 'Huh Naruto it's him?' Hinata thought.

Naruto turns back around to the guy. "Are you ready to end this.." Naruto smirk. Naruto the suddenly disappear like wind he cut the guy with his kunai. The guy had a hole in his left chest but healed quickly. Naruto suddenly made a rasengan he kept disappearing from one place to another making the guy confused when Naruto suddenly appear in front of him and punched the rasengan onto him making him fly half a mile. The guy spinning and spinning he couldn't feel no pain since he was reanimated. Slowly they watch him leave as the sealing group came. Hinata was surprise that was the first time she had seen Naruto move that fast. So fast she couldn't keep up. It's like Naruto is somehow the Speed of light so bright and so confident.

"Thanks N-Naruto" Hinata smiled. "Hehe" Naruto said while scratching his back.

"Are you okay Naruto" Said the pink hair girl running towards him.

"I'm fine, but you should check the guy over there why Hinata" Naruto said.

"Okay" Sakura said as she went over to the guy.

"You could take over" Hinata smiled.

She then stands up and walk away. She couldn't stand them both together but she knew there was no way in hell she would ever win to Sakura like common there in the same team, they go on missions far away together, there always together, and that one that hurt her the most. Naruto loves Sakura. Her tilted head showing a smile making others believe she was okay. Naruto watches her leave to where Kiba and Shino are. He remembers the dreams he has of her and that feeling he has for seeing her. He feels relief that she's still alive. After that fight he felt guilty for almost her death.

"Oi Hinata nice job, I'm impress you got to 64palms now" Kiba said smiling at her trying to encourage her up.

"T-Thank you Kiba" Hinata fake smiled at him.

"Yeah and Hinata we will probably head out at noon for the other fight that needs reinforcements"

"Oh where Team 10 is" Hinata ask.

"Yes"

"Okay I'll see you later Kiba." Hinata said as she left to the forest to get some air.


	3. Is that you?

Disclaimer;I don't own Naruto...:(

Please check out my other story (": Hinata's curse and review this story please.

Hinata's P.O.V

It's no use I should just give up on him. I walk thought the trees when I see a beautiful waterfall. I walk through the water I could feel the water tickle me feet from the bottom. As I raise my arms to a stance, the water flows and flies from side to side. I love it, how the water flows with no end. Swirling, wiggling and making weird shapes.

Normal P.O.V

It's like the water blends in with her. Surely she's relaxing her muscles and practicing her concentration. She must, no she will become stronger than how she was. Naruto words are what moves her on in life. She wishes to be next to him holding his hand, walking with him.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura ask.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be back" Naruto said as he left. No trace was found of him. He was hiding his presence and Chakra, he just wanted to be alone think of strategies for the war but more importantly think about his life and what's happening.

Naruto P.O.V

Uhh at last some peace and quiet. As I walk I hear someone by a waterfall. I hide in this pokey bush. I hide my presence and with one eye I tried to peek through an opening the bush had. When I look at the waterfall I see this beautiful lady. The way she moved and the water along with it was awesome. I remember seeing this same thing when 4 years ago. Wait who is she? As I looked closer I saw Navy long beautiful hair. Wait Hinata? That was the girl I saw along time ago. I smirk. OH SHIT? Hinata coming towards me wait, I use the kyubis chakra and use it on my speed to run away. As I ran I saw Hinata who was about to us her byakugan. I pick up my pace I dint want her to see me spying on her.

Normal P.O.V

'I thought I saw someone?' Hinata thought while deactivating my byakugan.

"Pheww that was a close one" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto?" Sakura said

"Oh Sakura what's up?" Naruto grinned.

"Well Naruto um since were at war, I was wondering if we can hold back our relationship" Sakura was nervous.

"Huh?" Naruto looks at her.

"…"

"I get it Sakura" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said as she peck the cheek.

Please read and review and thank you for reading...Tell me if you like this story (:


End file.
